wheat
by Panorama
Summary: one day kagome goes to the feudal era and everyone is wearing....WHEAT! whats up with sesshomaru? and why is kirara rabid? and what the heck is with inuyasha's obsession with red? well.....if ya read you'll find out. duh. well read and reveiw!


Wheat

It was a bright and sunny day and the birds were singing. Somewhere in the woods there is a wooden well. All of the sudden a large yellow back-pack was thrown out of the top, and following shortly after was a young girl. She climbed out and sat on the edge for a minute before getting up and retrieving her back-pack. She walked to a field not far from the well and set her things down. If ya don't already know this girl happens to be Kagome, the reincarnation of priestess Kikyou who bound half demon Inuyasha to the sacred tree. Kagome looked around for her friends, this was where she was supposed to meet them but there was no trace of them. Kagome put a hand to her mouth and called,

"Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku! Shippo! You here?"

_Obviously not..._

Kagome sighed, and was about to leave when she heard yelling. she walked towards the sounds and was met by the sight of her friends. But something was strange...now what was it that wasn't normal? Hmmm, oh yes! Now I got it! Maybe because every ones clothing was made from WHEAT! That's- waaaaait a second, WHEAT! All this crossed Kagome's mind within seconds, and she didn't notice Inuyasha staring at her and trying to get her attention.

"Oi, wench! What's up with you?" the hanyou asked irritably.

Kagome shook her head and snapped out of it,"um...nothing. Hey, why are you guys wearing wheat for cloths?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy,"whadda ya mean? We always dress like this!"

Kagome blinked, they didn't always dressed in kimonos made of wheat. What was he talking about? She was about to say something to him, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Anyhow what i wanted to ask ya was if ya had any kind of red paint or somethin." he said looking at her expectantly.

Kagome looked at him funny,"etou...no i don't have anything like that. Why?"

"Because my stupid kimono isn't red! I need that stupid red paint or I'll never have any kind of nice red clothing!" Inuyasha said panicking and acting like freak, and waved his arms around like he was insane.

Kagome blinked. What the heck was he talkin about! Then she looked at his clothes and saw they weren't red. Oh so that's what he was talking about. Her train of though was cut off by an overly loud slap. Kagome looked just in time to set Miroku fall over, tearing apart a large piece of Sango's kimono. Unfortunately for Miroku Sango wasn't as forgiving as she seemed. Before he knew it Sango was beating on his head with the Hiraikotsu like there was no tomorrow.

"you(smack) dirty(thwack) pervert(smack)!(slam) how(smack) dare(thwack)you(smack) !(crack!)" with the last smack Miroku's head cracked open(not literally, just has a broken skull), leaving blood squirting out.

Sango cringed at the sight at screamed as blood coated her kimono. Inuyasha's little doggy ears perked up at this and he turned to the sound only to see Miroku bleeding to death. His eyes shrunk, and he looked like he was hypnotized.

"Red..." Inuyasha whispered in a trance.

kagome looked at him like he was insane," what?"

"RED!RED!RED!"

Kagome backed away as the hanyou darted after Miroku. The monk looked up in his dying state and screamed like a school girl. Apparently he wasn't so weak that he couldn't run away from the deranged demon. He ran about as Inu chased after him, leaving Kagome to look at the two like they were nuts. All the while Shippo watched this boredly. He'd never understand adults. He yawned and stretched tiredly. TEAR. The little kitsune looked down only to find his kimono torn in half and showing too much for his comfort. The boy screeched and used his little tail to cover himself. While this happened Kirara looked at Sango like she was a roast beef sandwich. Sango looked at the vampire cat warily, and backed away.

"Kirara...?" she stammered out as the demon moved closer and started licking her lips.

She was answered by the vampire cat jumping on her and digging its fangs into her neck and sucking out her life.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sango screeched as the little cat lived up to its name.

Kagome just stared. And stared. And stared until her eyes fell out. She bent over and picked them up, cleaning off the dirt then stuffing them back into their sockets. When she blinked she saw a certain wolf demon. Who was also wearing wheat. Was this some kind of sick joke? If ya haven't already guessed its Koga. He smiled at Kagome, but it changed to concern once he noted the look on her face.

"Oi, Kagome? Are you okay?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention. Why the hell do people do that anyways? Do they think its funny or somethin? Oh well, back to the book.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Koga," hai. I'm fine...etou...why are you wearing wheat?" she asked gesturing towards his clothes.

Koga gave her a confused look,"whadda you mean? I always wear this."

Kagome just shook her head,"nevermind...ano, why are you here?"

"To take you away of course!" the wolf demon said smiling.

Inuyasha paused in his pursuit of Miroku to glare at koga. Miroku sighed. At least the psychotic demon wasn't chasing him anymore.

"Oh no you don't! Kagome aint goin anywhere with you ya smelly animal!" Inuyasha said pointing when he said you.

Kagome sighed," relax Inuyasha I'm not going anywhere." Kagome said.

Inuyasha snorted and left to chase the now screaming Miroku. The whole time Inu shouted "red!" every two seconds. Shippo walked to Kagome and looked at her all sad.

"Kagome! My clothes ripped! Can you please help me?"

Kagome looked at him sadly,"gomen Shippo, I don't have anything that will fit you."

The fox started crying, making Kagome guilty. Koga decided to start a fight with Inu who agreed and the two fought, Inuyasha somehow chasing Miroku at the same time. Suddenly the sky went all gray and stuff and a large cloud appeared. Unfortunately for them Sesshomaru decided to but in.

"Hello! Do you like my new bow?" the demon asked all girly showing Kagome his fluffy bow thingy.

Kagome just stared,"er...yes...it very er...nice." she said sweat dropping as the silver haired youkai beamed happily.

Sesshomaru's eyes got all starry and sparkly and he smiled, and he ran around giggling like a school girl...or chibichew whichever came to mind first. Suddenly a hand grasped Sesshomaru's ankle. He looked down to see a desperate looking Miroku.

"Please, you hafta help me! Save me from that psycho!" he said panicking.

Sesshomaru cringed,"eeeeeeeewww! You're getting blood all over my nice kimono!" he screeched. All lot of screeching ne?

Miroku screamed as Inuyasha started dragging him away by the ankles.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Save me pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Red!"

"Kagome come with me!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Save me please!"

"Kagome i need cloths!"

"Do you like my bow?"

Kagome's head swirled and she felt dizzy.

"SHUT UP!"

All was silent except Miroku's bleeding. God, how can someone lose that much blood and still be alive! Then suddenly everyone's eyes narrowed and turned blood red. Either that or Miroku's bloods getting in his eye. Nah, I think I'll go with the whole possessed look instead. And without warning everyone jumped at Kagome screaming die at the top of their lungs. Kagome screamed and just as they hit her, Kagome sat up in bed. She looked around her. She was in her room, safe and sound in her bed. She sighed wiping at her forehead. The door opened and there stood Kagome's mom looking worried.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing...just a bad dream is all."

"Okay, sleep well."

"Hai. Goodnight."

And with that Kagome fell asleep.

The next day, Kagome woke up and went back to the feudal era. When she reached the village she saw everyone wearing (dum dum dum!) wheat! She walked to Kaede's hut hoping to what ever god was listening that no one was wearing wheat kimonos. Upon entering she nearly fainted. Every one was wearing wheat! Inuyasha walked up to her and stretched out a hand. Kagome looked at it confused.

"Got any red paint?"

Kagome ran out the door screaming. The Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede looked at her shocked.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

The end.

Was it any good? Well tell me! Anyway, here are some things you might need to know. Kirara is a vampire cat. It's from a legend long ago. You see they would be all cute and small (like kirara) then when the women went to sleep they would get all big and jump on them and bite their necks, sucking the life out of the victim. Now ya know why kirara has them big huge fangs. Also i now know what that fluffy thing on sesshy's shoulder is. It's a fur cloak! They tell you in the episode when they first meet totosai. If ya don't believe me check it out your selves.

Translations-

Oi- hey!

etou- uh...um

Hanyou- half demon

Kitsune- fox, or fox spirit

Hai- yes, okay, alright, yeah (not all at once, can mean either one of these.)

Well i must go now, hope ya like it! ja ne!

Lin


End file.
